Sacred Ground
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-143 |producer(s)= |story=Geo Cameron |script= Lisa Klink |director=Robert Duncan McNeill |imdbref=tt0394915 |guests=Becky Ann Baker as Guide, Estelle Harris as Old Woman, Parley Baer as Old Man #1, Keene Curtis as Old Man #2, Harry Groener as Magistrate |previous_production=Basics Part 1 |next_production=False Profits |episode=VGR S03E07 |airdate=30 October 1996 |previous_release=(VGR) Remember (Overall) The Assignment |next_release=(VGR) Future's End Part 1 (Overall) Trials and Tribble-ations |story_date(s)=50063.2 (2373) |previous_story= The Assignment The Ship |next_story= Trials and Tribble-ations False Profits }} Summary The crew of Voyager take shore leave on a friendly planet inhabited by people called Nechani. A group become interested in the Nechani's religious sites and take a tour. Kes is put into a coma when, out of curiosity, she touches a natural biogenic field. The Doctor cannot help, in part because the monks will not allow readings to be taken around the field. Neelix investigates and returns with a story of a King and his son. The son was seemingly injured as Kes was and the King went through an initiation in order to awaken him. Janeway petitions the monks to allow her to perform the same ritual. The Doctor places a probe in her bloodstream, determined to find out the science behind the rituals. Janeway expects the course to consist of tests of physical endurance, mental discipline, and perhaps psychoactive drugs which would change her body chemistry, allowing her to pass through the field. Janeway goes through the first series of tests; her guide warns that they are meaningless, the point is for Janeway to get in touch with the spirits. She ends up bitten by a creature which is supposed to allow her to contact the spirit world. Her guide seems to say that the spirits find Janeway's inquiries about Kes' plight inconsequential because she already knows how to fix Kes. The Doctor thinks the venom from the creature might be the cure needed for Kes. It is not. Janeway convinces her command crew to let her go to the ritual site again, convinced that if she takes Kes through the field, it will work. Her guide allows it, indicating that Janeway's desire to go through is all that is needed. Kes is healed of her affliction. The Doctor comes up with a scientific explanation for how Kes was healed. Janeway seemingly expresses doubt that it was science. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # DonnaL on Friday, April 28, 2000 - 9:01 pm: The one thing that bothers me about this episode is that no one ever apologizes for Kes desecrating their shrine. Even though she didn't mean to, they should still acknowledge that she did something wrong. In Emanations, Chakotay took great pains not to disturb the burial ground out of respect for another culture's beliefs. ScottN on Friday, April 28, 2000 - 10:24 pm: This bothered me too. Harry and BLT were making threats to the AOTW's like Kes hadn't done anything wrong. Seniram 11:58, January 20, 2018 (UTC) The aliens should have done a better job of warning Voyager’s crew of the dangers associated with the temple. # Why did neither of them (B'Elanna and Harry) bring a tricorder in the first place? Later, Tuvok hands Janeway one as part of the standard equipment package for an away mission. B'Elanna and Harry may have been on shore leave, but again, they were acting like tourists, and every tourist group I've seen at the White House has had people with cameras. So why didn't either of them bring a tricorder, which in many ways is a 24th century equivalent. Perhaps they decided to emulate Chakotay’s approach in Emanations, especially in view of what happened to Harry on that occasion! # I thought you brought the tricorder? on Saturday, October 07, 2000 - 1:10 am: Why did Neelix scream for help after Kes' collapse when both of them were clearly wearing comm badges. Signalling the ship about the emergency immediately would have brought quicker medical attention. He obviously thought there were people in earshot. # Janeway confirmed what Chekotay said about his being able to relieve her of command if she's unfit. I don't believe this is true. My recollections from episodes of the original series and The Next Generation is that the chief medical officer is the only person with the ability to relieve a captain of command. Perhaps the first officer could recommend such action, but I don't think he could do it himself. Derf on Saturday, October 07, 2000 - 5:27 am: The first officer has the ability to relieve the captain of command on their own, it would just be classified as mutiny. # The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, March 21, 2001 - 4:00 pm: Why did they allow Voyager crewmembers anywhere near the shrine without telling them to avoid the glowing blue gate. A similar thing happens in Random Thoughts Maybe they assumed the Voyager crew would automatically realise it was off limits without being told. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager